


Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind

by Weisse_Frauen



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Frauen/pseuds/Weisse_Frauen
Summary: "Light lives in the darknessBeauty lives in painIn destruction we may lose ourselvesBut still I will remain"Abuse. Trauma. Pain. We all react differently to it. Some become cold and withdrawn, ceasing to care about their fellow man. Others try to make everything around them perfect in order to hide from the broken mess within. Some individuals learn to enjoy it, desperate for any kind of contact. A few even take on a little of everything, so filled with self loathing that they change accordingly from moment to moment hoping to be accepted. How the psyche responds varies from person to person. Can a person truly heal and overcome such psychological burdens? Or are they doomed to forever be broken?





	Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Split or anything associated with it. I do claim ownership to my original characters and any subplots that were not in the film. Also, the quote in the summary is from the song "Prologue: Across The Sky" by: Emilie Autumn.

**The following story is rated M for strong language, violence and sexual situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

I sat in the corner of the room, looking from wall to wall, the faux stone, the ship lap and the white drywall. Under different circumstances, I might have actually found this room charming and even cute. Suffice it to say, with everything that had transpired, that was no longer the case. It was however, as good a spot as any to reflect on things. Things like how the hell my life had led up to this moment. How did this happen? Could I have done something to prevent this? Did my presence in their life cause this? Was this somehow my fault?

I puffed a heavy sigh before looking over at the girl next to me. Her long dark hair fell down the middle of her back. Her skin, usually so pale, was now red and splotchy from the sobs that wracked her frame. She was a peculiar young woman. I could see so much of myself in her; it was comforting to a small degree that was overthrown by anger and sadness. Her haunted yet vacant stare, her defensive body language, her body tensing when anyone drew near; I knew all too well the kind of suffering one had to endure to develop those traits. And yet, in her countenance, she possessed an ability to detach from emotion and allow logic to dictate her decisions. Her shrewd eyes gave her the benefit of observation to an impressive degree. She was an adroit little mouse and I couldn't help but envy her for those qualities. The fact that she had lasted up until now, here in the final stretch, before completely losing her composure spoke of her inner strength.

Comforting people was by no means my strongest suit. I hate when people cry, the tears and snot flowing freely, occasionally even drool. Absolutely repulsive, the thought alone was enough to make my stomach churn. But this girl was so alone in her hour of need, I tried my best to provide her with some sort of comfort from the unwarranted perdition she had been hurled into. I lifted my hand and gingerly placed it on her back, patting it awkwardly a few times.

"Um, there there." I droned gracelessly. She looked up at me with a perplexed expression. I inwardly groaned at my ineptitude. _Fucking outstanding, Claudia. God you're a dumbass._

"Look kid, I am no good at this crap, never have been. I know you're scared, I don't blame you but you have got to pull yourself together. Take a minute to compose yourself and then we can talk, okay?"

I know I must have seemed like a cold-hearted bitch, and that wasn't entirely untrue, but I really did want to help. And in her current state, I would simply be of no use. Her sobs were starting to die down and before I could comprehend what was happening, she threw her arms around me and buried her face into my stomach.

_Oh God, why me?_  

I managed to push back my discomfort and pet her hair, much like you would a dog. That seemed to have a calming effect on her so I continued, occasionally pushing air between my teeth to make a 'sssshhhh' noise. After what seemed like an eternity, she seemed to have composed herself. I mentally said a prayer of thanks to whatever higher power was listening before speaking to her again. 

"Casey, look at me." I demanded calmly. She sat up with trepidation to look me in the eye.  I forced my lips into a small smile and pushed the hair out of her face before I began again.

"I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you get out of here safely, okay? We just have to bide our time and wait for the most opportune moment." I paused briefly, waiting for some indication that she understood me. She nodded softly and looked up at me with a small, appreciative smile.

"If we don't find a way out before they get back, then when I tell you to run, you run. You do not pass Go. You do not collect $200 okay? Don't even think about anything or anyone else, you just get yourself the fuck out of here, you understand me?" I kept my tone firm as I gave her a stern gaze. Her brows furrowed in consternation. 

"What about you though?" She asked softly. I shook my head and shrugged.

"What about me? I have yet to meet one of them that I couldn't handle; they won't hurt me, not really. Seriously kid, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself, okay?"

She stared up at me with those frightened does eyes. Her expression and body language conveyed her obvious disfavor for the plan I proposed. I held her gaze, silently evincing that this was nonnegotiable. With frustration coloring her features, Casey huffed and looked away. I pulled a victorious smile when she turned her head away, reverting back to my impassive expression when she turned back.

"Can I...Can I ask you a personal question, Claudia?" She asked diffidently, peeking at me through her hair that had cascaded over her face. I stared at her with an arched brow before responding brusquely.

"Uh, sure I guess. I can't guarantee that I will give you an answer but shoot." 

She was quiet for a few minutes, carefully considering her words. Finally, she sat up a little straighter, taking care to question me solicitously.

"Why are you here? I mean, he abducted us but you, you came here willing before he locked you away in here. How did you get in this situation in the first place?"

Well if that isn't the million dollar question right there. It was so intangible, that I couldn't just give her a curt staccato response. No, such a complicated inquiry would require an utterly prolix answer. I could just dismiss her tersely, telling her not to concern herself in my affairs but I couldn't bring myself to do so. How could I spurn this sullied girl when was trying so desperately to reach out and establish some sort of connection with someone?

Yet, how could I answer her when I wasn't entirely sure myself? How far back did this stem? Was it every woeful, tortuous point of my childhood that brought me to this very moment? I suppose it was part of the reason as to why I was being kept here. Paying penance for my perceived abandonment of them. While that contributed to my current predicament, it would do nothing to help Casey make sense of why this was happening to her. No, I had to assess the more recent past for this. 

I began to mull over and analyze every moment of the last year and a half. Starting with when I first met  _him_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize that there is a film with the same title as this story but they are completely unrelated. The title from this story comes from the poem "Eloisa to Abelard" by: Alexander Pope. 


End file.
